


i believe (i can fly)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Wings, Yasha's Wings, beauyasha - Freeform, falling, free falling, not in love but also?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: don't @ me for the title.I woke up in the middle of the night with the thought "Monks' Slow Fall doesn't actually slow their fall, it just diminishes the damage upon impact" followed by "What if Beau was to fall into a bottomless abyss of darkness" and there you have it.orBeau falls and Yasha catches her.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 24
Kudos: 216





	i believe (i can fly)

**Author's Note:**

> One hundred percent not beta'd.  
> I had to get this thought out of my head, enjoy.

They manage to keep it a secret for six hours and twenty minutes.

It’s not that they don’t feel like telling them, but they are crawling through one dungeon after the other, with sparse chatting and bored half games to pass the time. These tunnels are endless, and they welcome with infinite relief the horrifying monsters and constructs that pop out from the shadow. They’re a beautiful break in an otherwise incredibly dull exploration.

They check in with Dagen more times than it’s actually necessary, just for the sake of having someone else to talk to.

So it’s not that they don’t feel like sharing with their friends how their relationship has evolved from “friends who pine after one another and can’t get their shit together” to “lovers and girlfriends who’ve finally admitted their feelings with brutal honesty and have spent a wonderful night of kisses and soft words and shnuggles”.

But they both have the feelings that, once they do, they’ll be submerged by questions and attention and felicitations that, although welcome, can be a bit too overwhelming in an already suffocating environment.

And for a while, just for a while, they want to keep this to themselves, to cherish something that is just theirs.

For Beau, it’s the thrill of having a partner who loves her with all her heart and soul, a girlfriend who cherishes her for how she is, who wants her not despite her flaws, but  _ because  _ of them, too. What others have criticized of her personality, Yasha sees as empowering. What others have seen as threatening, make Yasha feel safe.

Beau wants to keep this sweet, huge little secret for herself, because she wants to be selfish, and she wants to bask in the knowledge that Yasha is hers, and she is Yasha’s, and it’s not something that it’s going to go away.

While Yasha, on the other hand, is not used to having the choice. With Zuala, she’d known that she couldn’t tell anyone about her love, about their relationship. There hadn’t been a choice whether or not they could tell someone. 

With Beau, she has that choice. She can choose when and how to share it, who to share it to and to which degree.

It’s something thrilling in and on itself, having the choice to reveal this new development and deciding to keep it to themselves.

It’s exciting, stealing glances with Beauregard from one end of the line to the other, subtly smirking at her and seeing her trip over her feet or being reduced to a stuttering mess when Beau winks at her from above Caleb’s shoulder.

They find another group of constructs, horrible creatures with more arms than anyone should ever be allowed to have, and they fight side by side, hearts in their throats as they destroy the monsters with a few, perfect strikes.

It’s like they can’t fail. It’s like whatever happened last night has unlocked a new potential within them, a new strength.

And as Jester casts Cure Wounds on the group and Caduceus sits on a dead construct for a brief Prayer of Healing, Yasha quietly walks up behind Beau and places her fingers on the small of her back.

Her hand glows for a moment, as Healing Hands takes effect, and Beau looks up at her.   
They hold the gaze for a long second, the burning, growing desire fueled by the adrenaline of battle, and they almost give in, almost lean in, before Veth poking fun at Fjord shakes them out of their trance.

They smile at each other and go their own way, on two different sides of the circle, and no one notices a thing.

(Caduceus smirks with his eyes closed, but not Yasha nor Beau see it).

They manage to keep it a secret for six hours and twenty minutes.

One of the tunnels opens onto a massive, terrifying black hole. They can see a framework of a wooden spiral staircase running all around the giant crater, before darkness swallows whatever is past their eyesight.

They briefly consider whether or not it is wise to throw a torch down the hole to figure out the depth of it, not knowing if it’s going to accidentally set something on fire.

The chaotic energy of the group, mixed with the ridiculous level of boredom that is permeating everyone’s soul, ends up making them shrug and go ahead with their plan anyway.

They light a torch and toss it into the abyss.

The flame starts falling, and for the first few moments, Fjord and Beau snicker and start betting on when it’s actually going to hit the ground.

When the torch keeps falling, and the light becomes fainter and fainter, silence falls over the group.

They hold their breaths, keeping it as quiet as humanly possible, trying to hear a sound, any sound that can prove them the torch has actually touched the ground.

After a full minute of nothing, Jester turns to Beau.

“Anything?”

Beau shakes her head, brows furrowed.

“Didn’t hear shit. Anyone?”

The group collectively shakes their heads, while a horrible sense of dread sinks deep in their bones.

They start walking down the spiral staircase, single file, with Veth and Beau taking first and second place and Caleb and Yasha taking respectively second to last and rear.

The descent is slow. Following the various Locate spells, they know they should be finding a door or an access somewhere within fifty or sixty feet below them, so they keep their eyes peeled and tentatively step over wooden planks that haven’t seen a living foot in probably hundreds of years.

Veth is checking for any sort of trap, while Beau keeps an eye out for possible dangers. She’s the fastest amongst them, and it just makes sense.

They keep the conversation to a minimum, focusing on picking up the slightest of noises, and the only sounds are the creaking of the wood and the huffing of their breaths.

They walk down silently for almost ten minutes, before Veth steps over a creaking plank that gives in completely under Beauregard’s weight.

It all happens too quickly.

Beau’s whole leg goes through with the broken plank, and even her quick reflexes don’t help when she falls heavily on the one right after it: the small platform crumbles completely after centuries of underground humidity, termites and gods know what else, and Beauregard’s body starts free falling.

The shock and the suddenness of it catches the whole group unprepared; Jester releases a horrified scream, but before either her or Caleb can start casting Polymorph, Yasha’s wings burst out from between her shoulder blades, and Yasha dives into the bottomless pit.

Beau tries her best to slow her fall, using her body and her robes to try and create a bit of resistance against the air blowing up her face. She finds herself rotating, looking upwards to her friends, who are further and further away…

...And to her girlfriend, who instead is closer than Beauregard ever would want her to be.

“YASHA!” she howls, horrified at the thought of Yasha diving into a hole that has no end, even with wings, even knowing that she can fly back up…

They are still unsure on how long she can maintain those wings for, and the terror of losing her overcomes the fear of dying.

But Yasha doesn’t let up. Her face is a mask of sheer determination, as she brings her arms and wings flush to her body, giving herself a more aerodynamic shape and increasing her speed.

Only when they’re within range to one another Beau throws one arm out, unbalancing her figure but managing to slap her palm on Yasha’s now extended hand.

Yasha closes her grip on her and spreads her wings out, breaking the fall with a scream, as the effort to lift two bodies at once strains on all her muscles.

With darkness around her and the goggles still with Veth, Beau’s heart jumps up in her throat, and all she can do is cling to Yasha’s arm, bringing her other hand to clutch her girlfriend’s forearm.

Yasha grunts, as she both bends her arm to lift Beau closer to her body and flaps her wings.

They propel upwards, and Beau reaches for Yasha’s shoulder with both her arms, finally hooking her elbow behind her neck.

Yasha’s wings flap once more, and then again, successfully lifting them back away from the darkness. Yasha’s arms encircle Beau’s waist, holding her against her chest with near desperation.

Beau can feel her shaking, and as the lights of their friends’ torches start to illuminate the surrounding areas from above, Beau notices how much paler Yasha’s face seems to be.

They land on a platform just a few feet ahead of the Mighty Nein, and Yasha places one foot first, then the other, testing the sturdiness of it before kneeling on the ground, Beau’s body cradled in her arms.

Beau’s palms reach for her cheeks, holding Yasha’s face. Yasha presses her forehead against Beau’s, and the both of them take a couple deep breaths.

Yasha is still shaking, and Beau’s leg is burning in pain from where the broken wood has dug in her flesh, but they’re clinging onto one another. 

Yasha grabs Beau’s wrists, holding her close and turning her head to press her lips against Beau’s palm, in the softest of kisses.

Yasha’s wings envelope them for a few more seconds, before dissipating in a spectacle of lights.

Beau skims her thumb over Yasha’s cheekbone, curling to caress her jawline and then lift her chin.

“I’m okay, baby.” she whispers. “Yasha. You got me. I’m okay.”

Yasha nods, still unable to speak, still with fear in her eyes.

Beau places a soft, brief kiss on her lips, and Yasha breathes out, shakily, as she kisses back.

“I’m alright.” Beau repeats, a bit louder, with more certainty.

Yasha nods again, and the ghost of a smile appears on her lips.

“Yeah. You are alright.” she echoes.

They hold onto one another, and don’t notice the Mighty Nein approaching until Jester’s voice, higher than normal by a few octaves, screeches: “YOU GUYS HAVE KISSED AND YOU DIDN’T  _ TELL  _ ME?!”


End file.
